In the past, various methods and systems have been developed in an attempt to improve man's ability to make good decisions. Many psychological studies demonstrate the limitations in human cognitive abilities which lead to poor decisions. Known methods and systems tend to emphasize either process or analysis aspects of decision-making. As a result, known methods and systems are either overly simplistic, in an effort to be applicable to many different types of decisions, or are deep and complicated methods and systems that are appropriate only to the most sophisticated decisions. Further, known methods and systems do not adequately reflect intangible aspects of many real decisions. For these and other reasons, known methods and systems have met with limited user acceptance, particularly in a consumer context.